thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Core
Plot After Super Mario Galaxy 2 (like that matters in the Marioverse), Bowser hatched a new plan to kidnapp Princess Peach. This involves a new castle. A very special new castle, as it is incredibly heat- and pressure-resistant. Why? It's at the centre of the Earth. And with his new castle he has the Koopa Kwake Kannon (yes, I know, KKK), a device that can create earthquakes. Having built this, he kidnapps Peach and takes her to the castle. There, he broadcasts a message to the surface, saying that he has declared himself and Peach Emperor and Empress of the world, and if Mario tries to intefere him, he will use the KKK to destroy the planet. Bowser has a radar that extends only a few miles under the Earth's surface. At the beginning of the game, after seeing Peach getting kidnapped, Mario runs into a group of Toads living on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. They are best described as Native American Toads (the Hub is their village), remnants of the once-mighty Aztoad civilization. Their leader, Monteshrooma, tells Mario he must save the planet from Bowser. To reach Bowser's castle, Mario must collect a series of objects known "Star Stones". The Star Stones were created by the Aztoads to appease the planet, and contain the elements of the planet's energies: Fire, Water, Wind, Wood, Metal, Shadow, and Light. Don't worry about there being elements; it isn’t difficult. The Star Stones are just found in areas reflective of their names; Fire Stones are found in volcanos and furnaces, Water Stones in oceans and rivers, etc.. There are 148 Star Stones in SMC. There are 20 regular Stones, and 1 Super Stone of each element. Once all 20 of an element has been found, the Super Stone stage will be unlocked. These are all much harder than regular levels. When all 147 Star Stones and Super Stones have been collected, the path to Bowser's castle will open, allowing Mario to try and collect the 148th stone, the Planet Stone. As Mario collects Star Stones, the Stone-searching radar that the Toads have will extend unlocking new levels. At the same time, a drill to Bowser is being made, and it is powered by the Super Stones. The reason Mario is able to get past Bowser's radar is this; just before starting his new quest, he is given a pair of gloves called the Mole Mitts by Monteshrooma. The details are explained later on, but basically, they give Mario the ability to dig into the ground. Because Mario must remain unknown to Bowser for most of the game, the Koopa Troop will show up only in the games second half. Bowser will eventually find out that Mario is intefering when Mario collects the Metal Super Stone (Bowser Jr. is the boss of the level in which said stone can be collected), at which point he begins setting of earthquakes. When this happens, at timer will appear (varying depending on how many stones are left for Mario to collect) the game must be completed (as in all 148 Stones), or the Earth will be destroyed (if the timer runs out, the game will reset to a certain number of stones, again depending on how much has been completed). Power-ups Elemental Power-ups There is one power-up for each of the seven elements. Unlike in SMG, the only run out when Mario is hit (except the Starman). When a Super Stone level has been completed, the corresponding power-up will appear in the Hub for use. There is also an eighth power-up in Bowser in the Centre of the Earth. What it does is explained in the article. *'Fire:' Fire Flower. Coming from SMB, it allows Fire Mario to shoot fireballs. *'Water:' Frog Suit. From SMB3, it gives Frog Mario a faster swim speed, and allows him to hold his breath for longer. *'Wind': Cape Feather.From SMW, it gives Cape Mario the power of flight. *'Wood: '''Thorn Belt. The only original power-up, it allows Thorn Mario to stick to and climb up walls and surfaces. *'Metal: Metal Cap. From SM64, it gives Metal Mario invunerabilty to fire, poison, and enemy attacks, and allows him to sink in water. Metal Mario can still be hurt by electricity, and enemies that crush (like Thwomps). *'Shadow: '''Boo Mushroom. From SMG, Boo Mario can float, turn invisible, and pass through crystal and wire walls. *'Light: 'Starman. From SMG, it allows Rainbow Mario to destroy almost anything he touches. Expires after 15 seconds. Yoshi Yoshi is first used in the Star Stone Sealing the Hole....After recieving this stone, Yoshi will appear in the Hub. Talking to him will unlock a new level Lavalava River. After completing the 1 stone of Lavalava River, Yoshis will appear in levels. Most major levels (and some minor levels) have a Stone that you need Yoshi to complete. Yoshi's powers include: *The flutter jump, which is used to jump long distances, or very high. *His tongue, which can be used to swallow and spit out enemies. If he digests a swallowed enemy, he lays an egg, which can be thrown. *The wall run; if Yoshi jumps into a wall, he can run up it for 4 steps. He can jump off it at any point. Yoshis can take damage, but technically have infinite health. When Yoshi takes a hit, Mario automatically dismounts him, at which point Yoshi begins running in the direction he was facing. Yoshi is invincible while running, but may run into a bottomless pit. If Mario can jump on top of Yoshi again, Yoshi will stop running, and can be used again. Finally, Yoshis can swim like Mario. They sink slowly, but can be made to rise to the surface very quickly. If Yoshi is hit underwater, he will sink. There are 5 different types of Yoshi, each of a different colour. The Green Yoshi is found in Mushrrom Cavern, but the other 4 colours must be found and rescued in a Stone. After this, they will appear in the Stones they are needed for: *'Green: 'First seen in Sealing the Hole..., and properly introduced in /Lavalava River/, this is ''the Yoshi. *'Blue: '''Blue Yoshis have higher jumps than other Yoshis, but slide on the ground, making precision jumping harder. *'Cyan: 'Cyan Yoshis run 1.5 times as faster as other Yoshis, but to compensate, they have lower jumps *'Red: 'Red Yoshis can take two hits before running off, but have much lower underwater breath meters. *'Yellow: 'Yellow Yoshi's cause shockwaves when they ground pound, killing nearby enemies, but are slower than other colours. Mole Mitts The Mole Mitts are given to Mario after he gets the first Star Stone (Sliding Down the Metal Mess in The Pipe Line). They infuse Mario with an animal spirit that allows him to remain undetected on Bowser's radar for most of the game (Luckily for us, magical/technological relations are very poor). They look like Mario's regular gloves, except brown and ''very slightly bigger. On their own, Mario can swing the Mole Mitts, which serves the same purpose as a punch/spin. There are four attachments, and the swing of the Mitts can be used with each attachment. *'Burrow: '''The default attachment, it allows Mario to dig in soft dirt. There are many hazards in the dirt which must be avoided. This is necessary to get past lasers and spikes early in the game. *'Drill: 'The second attachment, it propels Mario at high speeds in the direction he's facing. Necessary to quickly get through moving spotlights, collapsable tunnels, or anything that can kill Mario. Gives Mario small silver daggers on the knuckles of his Mitts. *'Crush: The third attachment, it allows Mario to destroy stone blocks and boxes. Turns the Mitts grey, and makes them 1.5 times bigger. *'Blast: '''The final attachment, it gives Mario a new powerful move, where he jumps up and slams the ground beneath him. It kills all enemies and destroys all breakable objects within a radius of twice the height of Mario. The Mitts turn black with orange stars on the back. Levels There are 43 levels in SMC. #There are 15 regular large levels that appear in all 3D Mario games. Each has 7 stones. #There are 20 minor levels, which each contain anywhere between 1 and 3 stones. #There are 7 Super Stone levels. Each one is unlocked after collecting all 20 stones of an element, and each utilise the corresponding power-up. #The final level has 1 stone. Note that if you add up the stone totals of all 35 major and minor levels, there are 20 stones of each type, except there are only 17 wood stones. These last 3 Wood stones don't appear in anylevel. To earn these last three Wood stones, you must get your total point and coin scores above the given totals, and your total time for level completion below the given time. Major Levels #/Mushroom Cavern/: A cavern close to the surface of the Earth, containing long spires and giant mushrooms. #Salt Crystal Sea: An undersea beach and ocean, surrounded by crystal and diamond walls. #Doppelganger Grotto: A gold mine and mining community several miles underground, filled with mine carts and heavy machinery - and an old "friend"... #BeanBean Jungle: A cavern containg a massive jungle's roots and tubers. #Three-Mile Manhole: A Metroid-style maze of bricks, pipes, and slime. #Subterrainean Sky: A bottomless underground pit, with only solid stone ledges and fluctuating clouds for support. #Koopatraz: A stone and steel prison island, in the centre of a lethal black lake. #Massive Mole Burrow: The interconnected caves of a Monty Mole community. #Sand Skeleton Temple: A tunnel of bones, skulls, hieroglyphs, and quicksand, leading to a massive arena. #Big Bug World: A dirty collection of insect dwellings, full of beehives, anthills, and beetle burrows. #Koopa Krypt: A long forgotten crypt made a grey stone, dying grass, and the skeletal remains of Bowser's ancestors. #The Hydropyro: Two underground islands, one of fire and stone, one of water and ice. But it's not exactly what you would think... #Buried Base: A high-tech secret base, set up as a labyrinth of tunnels, doors, and lasers. #Magikoopa Mansion: A dimensional pocket, leading to a snow-covered land with a starry sky and haunted mansion. #The Terror Caldera: The central vent of a massive volcano, and the ash cloud created by it. Minor Levels #The Pipe Line: The opening level; a collection of metal pipes and frames, just below the surface. #Lavalava River: Long tubes of lava, dotted with rock islands. #/Pipe Rider/: A long hollow tree trunk over an abyss, with traps around each corner. #/Grinder Slide/: A faulty machine in a mine, filled with broken gears and pipes. #Pitch-Black Pit: An Indiana Jones-esque dark cave of tar and traps; at the end it splits into a giant maze, and a bigger chamber. #/Bowser's Aquarium/: But strangely, made of steel, not water. #/Rock Rumble Valley/: A highly unstable cliff face, just waiting to collapse... #/Jellyfloater's Light Level/: A strange collection of mirrors and beams of light. #/Labyrinth/: Twisting tunnels, some natural and some artificial. Don't lose your map here! #/The Fire Fall/: A waterfall of lava several miles high. #/The Great Mantle Candle/: A vertical tube of lava, filled with falling rocks. #/Fresh Kills/: The world's worst garbage dump, which attracts all the monsters of the underground. #/Bullet Bill Ball/: The inside of a missile-producing machine. #/Crystal Coast/: The north-east coast of Deepest Sea, filled with crystal in the least likely places... #/The Frighthouse Lighthouse/: An abandoned tower on the east coast of Deepest Sea. #/Tuber Tank/: The south-east coast of Deepest Sea, which borders a giant forest and trail of roots. #/Shrinking Cinder/: Strings of collapsable platforms, suspended over the outer core. #/Insect Depths/: The organs of the creepiest bug that lives undergound. #/Black Hole Sun/: A tube of poison, leading to a ball of dark matter. #/Crystal Core/: Between the outer and inner core lies something... ''very unusual. Super Stone Levels #Risko's Red River: A dirty metal furnace, full of dust, soot, coal, and a hideous beast behind it all. #Gnarwhail's Naval Nest: A Megaman-style collection of geysers, ending in a crumbling pit. #Whirlo's White Rush; Reminiscent of Bowser in the Sky, a collection of floating islands and strong winds. #The Leech's Red Root Lair: Tunnels packed with roots, stretching out from a dead, ugly, twisted tree. #Bowser Jr.'s Fissure Factory: A factory where Bowser's navigation systems are planned out - which concludes with a demonstration of Bowser Jr.'s newest "toy"... #King Boo's Creep Cavern: A torchlit abyss of skulls and ghosts. #The Pearlescent Pillaropolis: A tree-town path of quartz bridges, centred around three giant pillars. Final Level #Bowser in the Centre of the Earth: Bowser's fortress right at the Earth's core. Table of Stones The Table of Stones is to make sure there are the right number of each stone. It also makes sure all levels have the correct number of stones. Category:Mario game Category:Super Mario Core